Such tanks for liquids contain, in general, a refillable reserve of a liquid which readily evaporates under ambient conditions and will be released for further consumption, especially in a downstream dispensing means. The liquid may be, for example, a propellant, a liquid means of production or even an anesthetic that readily evaporates under ambient conditions, for example, desflurane. It is necessary in the latter case that a tank suitable for such liquids be resistant for an internal pressure of, e.g., up to 4·105 Pascal and be designed for safety reasons for pressures of up to, e.g., 8·105 Pascal.
A prior-art anesthetic tank is described in DE 35 23 948 C2. Deep-drawn special steel plates were hitherto used for the wall material, which were soldered together manually. The sensor and functional elements and the heating element necessary for the controlled release of desflurane vapor was hitherto connected only by means of additionally soldered components. All connection geometries are arranged for this purpose by means of individually soldered special steel inserts. To guarantee the necessary pressure resistance, the deep-drawn plates must be connected with one another by a plurality of soldered webs. A gas line system, which makes possible the direct connection of a level indicator or valves, has so far not been embodied within such tanks for liquids in the known technical solutions.